thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
People in the Shadows (JTWD)
Synopsis Rey and Charli are brought to a group that they might fit in with, but one mistake might mess everything up. The leader, Shyanne, tells of a group closeby that is not good. Plot Rey and Charli are being shoved towards a camp in the woods, a big wooden gate with torches is seen opening. People inside watch, Rey and Charli wondering where they're going. Dianna stops them, Shyanne, who is sitting on a throne of sorts, asks who they are. Charli says they're just two people trying to survive. "We don't mean to be trouble. We can leave and never come back." Shyanne asks why they'd go back out there. She says they clearly aren't safe out there. Rey says they don't want to be a bother. Dianna says she brought them because she wanted to help them. Charli says they'll stay if it's okay. Bringing them to their tent, Bobby leads Charli and Rey around the camp. Rey notices a boy watching them with his arms crossed. Rey focuses back on Bobby and keeps walking. In their tent, Charli and Rey talk about the group. Rey brings up the guy that was staring at them before. Charli says he shouldn't be intimidated. Rey says he isn't. "I'm just curious about him." In the morning, Charli leaves the tent and walks to get food. Some people say hello to her and she greets them kindly before grabbing some food. Shyanne approaches her and asks to speak with her. Charli and her walk, Shyanne talking of a group close by. "They're the Grey Family Safety Camp. They're dangerous and kill people for the hell of it. Be sure that if you go out, never go there or near it. It's north of here." Charli nods, understanding. Rey is grabbing some food when he sees the boy watching again. He walks to him and asks why he's been watching him. The boy smirks and replies by saying he's heading out. "Wanna come with?" Rey nods and follows. They go out through the back of the fence. JT leads Rey through the woods until they find a clearing where they see a camp. Rey asks what it is. JT says it's a bad place. He says the people there are murderers and robbers. Rey asks why they don't kill them. "They have guns, we don't. You don't bring a knife to a gunfight." The boys hear voices and JT says they need to go. They run off, JT cutting off and going the way he thinks will work. Rey says the people are in that direction. JT runs into a clearing, slamming into one of the people. He falls, looking up at five men, including Cole Grey. Cole chuckles and says, "Look what we got here, boys." He points his gun at JT. The boy starts begging, saying he was just looking for his friend. Rey runs out and stabs one of the men in the back of the head. JT kicks Cole's gun and pulls his knife out, slashing his leg. One man raises his gun to Rey but JT stabs him in the chest, following Rey away from them. JT grabs Rey and asks what he was thinking. "You killed one of them! They're going to be looking for our group now." Rey says he did too, making JT go quiet. "He was going to kill you." Rey is silent and says they should get back. Charli asks Rey where he was all day. He says no where specific. JT is watching him from afar, Rey making eye contact. JT smirks at him and walks off. Dianna stops him and looks at Rey, then back him. She grins and says she knows he likes him. JT tells her not to say anything. "It's the end of the world, JT. Just go for it." Meanwhile, Cole is in front of the group, saying there is a group out there. He says they need to take them down, especially the two boys. Kelly nods and says she'll help. Thomas pulls her down and says what if her family is apart of them. "Oh, please. As if my family would ever." They begin walking, Thomas stopping her and saying this group is sketchy. "When was the last time you saw your dad?" Kelly's smile fades and she looks around, saying she doesn't know. Co-Stars *Mimi Kirkland as Haley *Connor Weil as Thomas *Lawrence Kao as Tim *Daniel Thomas May as Richard *Nick Gomez as Emilio Deaths *Thomas *Richard Trivia *The Shadow People is an important group. *JT is the second LGBT character introduced. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes